


"are you warm enough?"

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, natasha romanoff x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: It's cold this winter, and you and the Avengers are stargazing. Fluff. Nat and you taking turns in the same story.





	"are you warm enough?"

Nat’s turn

Natasha shivered next to you. It was unusually cold this winter, making even the Russian freezing as she sat next to you. Tony and Wanda had had the brilliant idea of stargazing in the winter, which was great because the night sky was gorgeous, but not so great because it was unusually cold. 

“Are you warm enough?” you murmured to Nat, already knowing the answer. She merely snuggled in closer to your side, and you pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her hat down lower over her ears. You pulled another blanket over the both of you, and handed an additional blanket to Wanda, who was very clearly shivering as well. Wanda gave you a small smile but then went right back to her teeth chattering. She tried to hide it, and you smiled and shook your head lightly at her determination. Your attention was brought back to your girlfriend not a moment later though, as another shiver wracked through her body. You frowned as you put your arm around her. 

It’s not that you weren’t freezing, because you were. But you had worn several warm layers of clothing amongst your many pairs of gloves, two hats, scarf, and thick winter coat. The cold was manageable to you. Natasha though, sometimes allowed the Russian in her to think she’d be fine in the cold. 

Nat gave you a soft smile after you put your arm around her, only to notice your frown. 

“I’m fine my love. Perhaps I should have worn one more layer though,” Natasha stated. You rolled your eyes and smirked, running your hands up and down Nat’s arms in attempt to warm her up slightly. She hummed in thanks and pressed a soft kiss to your cheek. 

“You’re lips are freezing!” you exclaimed. 

“You’re cheek is freezing!” she retorted with a smirk. 

“Okay love birds we’re all freezing out here,” Tony butted in. You rolled your eyes once more as Tony then proceeded to kiss Pepper on the cheek. 

Turning your attention back to Nat, you murmured to her, “Want to go make some hot drinks inside?” She nodded, her teeth starting to chatter. After getting everyone’s drink orders, you both slipped inside and made your way to the kitchen. You took off your outer layer and got to work starting the kettle and warming milk for tea and hot chocolate. A moment later you noticed Natasha still standing by the counter shivering. 

“Are you still cold Nat?” you asked with a slight frown, not being able to stop the slight concern from creeping into your voice. She nodded, but gave you a soft smile and placed one hand on your cheek, rubbing back and forth with her thumb, her subtle way of telling you not to worry. You smirked, an idea coming to you as you both waited for the drinks to be ready. 

“I know how to warm you up,” you murmured with a smirk. She gave you a signature smirk, before you kissed her. You peppered her with kisses all over her face, before moving down to her neck. You could hear and feel her breathing quicken as you kissed a pulse point. Your hands started to roam, but the kettle started whistling, drawing your attention elsewhere. You pulled back, happy to see a slight blush to Nat’s cheeks. She gave you one last kiss before you both finished preparing the drinks. 

“I love you,” she said softly. Your heart swelled. You loved it when she would tell you she loved you. She didn’t say it often, but it’s not that she didn’t say it never either. You brushed your lips to her forehead and said it back, bringing a smile to her face. She began grabbing the drinks and you followed suit, taking them all back out to the freezing Avengers. But you were glad that at least Nat was a little warmer now. 

Your turn

You shivered, earning you a glance from Natasha, who sat next to you. She pursed her lips slightly before pulling another blanket over you both and drawing you closer to her. Tony and Wanda had had the brilliant idea of stargazing in the winter, which was great because the night sky was gorgeous, but not so great because it was unusually cold. 

“You’re going to catch a cold if you don’t warm up,” Natasha mused as she tugged your hat down lower over your ears and wrapped your scarf more snug around your neck. Your eyes caught a glance at Steve, who was resembling the heart-eyes emoji perfectly as he watched Nat fuss over you. You blushed and assured her that you were fine. Her brows crinkled lightly as she gave you a slight frown. You were wearing the warmest clothes you had, but no matter how many layers you put on, you were always freezing anyway. It made Natasha worry how even indoors you would be so cold. Every time she touched you in the winter you would see her slight frown at your ice cold skin. 

“Let’s go make some warm drinks,” she said, helping you up from your position bundled under several blankets. You nodded, your teeth starting to chatter. After getting everyone’s orders you both head inside, and Natasha starts working on the drinks. You want to help her, but all you can do right now is stand near the counter, your entire body shivering. After a moment, she turns to glance at you and notices your shaking. She purses her lips before coming over to you, giving you a small sympathetic smile. She rubs her hands up and down your arms trying to warm you up. She smirks slightly before kissing your forehead, then both your cheeks, followed by your nose. After she gives one final kiss to your jawline, you pout. She chuckles, before finally planting a chaste kiss to your lips. She pulls back only to press her lips to yours once again, deepening the kiss. You blush, as she knew you would, and she pulls back to attend to the drinks being made. 

“Are you warmer now?” she softly asks you. You hum before helping her carry the drinks back outside. 

“Looks like Nat warmed up Y/N,” Clint teases. Natasha shoots him a glare, effectively quieting him for a moment. You roll your eyes at Clint before you both share a genuine smile over how happy you are. You rest your head against Nat’s shoulder and she hums contentedly as you both point out stars and constellations. 

“I love you,” you murmur to Natasha in Russian a minute later. While you don’t express your love in those words very often, you still like to say them to Nat so that she hears someone telling her she is loved. She softly responds with the same words and presses a kiss to your temple. You sigh softly and allow yourself to drift off with your head on her shoulder, a slight smile on your face.


End file.
